Akimbo Sphere
The Akimbo Sphere is a Martial Sphere that focuses on dual-wielding firearms. Proficiency Those who gain the Akimbo Sphere gain proficiency in Crossbows, Light Firearms, and Sawn-Off Shotguns. If they are already proficient with one of these weapons, they gain a +4 bonus to attack rolls with that weapon. Core Ability Perfect Akimbo (Ex) Gain Dual Wield as a bonus feat. You take no penatly to attack rolls when using two firearms in this way. You can make a single attack with both weapons as a single attack action (only the weapon in your main hand counts as the attack action). Akimbo Talents Augmented Grip (Ex) Your grip on your weapons are tighter, allowing you to stabilize your aim and reduce recoil. You may reduce your attack penalty by 1 when using the barrage ability. At +10 base attack bonus, you further reduce the penalty when using the barrage ability by 1. You must have the Barrage ability. Barrage (Ex) As a special attack action, you may make two ranged attacks at your full base attack bonus -2. Beginning at 6 base attack bonus, you may expend your martial focus to make an additional extra attack, increasing the penalty to all your attacks from -2 to -4. For every 5 points of base attack bonus you possess, when expending your martial focus you may increase this penalty by an additional -2 to make an additional extra attack. Talents marked with * can be applied to your Barrage ability. You may only apply one of these talents at a time. Blitz Focus (Ex) When you use Barrage and land at least 2 hits, you regain Martial Focus. You must have Barrage to gain this talent. Blowback Barrage (Ex) When you strike the same target at least twice with your barrage, the creature who was struck by these attacks must make a successful Reflex save or be pushed backwards 5 ft. per shot beyond the first. If this movement would force a creature into a solid object, they instead fall prone. You must have Barrage to gain this talent. Critical Follow Up (Ex) Whenever you successfully use the attack action to strike a creature with your main-hand weapon, the critical threat range of your off-hand weapon increases by 1 (this stacks with other effects which would increase your critical threat range, but is applied last) until the beginning of your next turn. When your base attack bonus is +10 or higher, your off-hand weapon’s critical threat range instead increases by 2. Dance For Me (Ex) You may intentionally miss with your extra attack in order to manipulate your opponent’s movements. Rather than make this extra attack, you instead may make a feint check at range against your target before making any other attacks as part of the barrage, including with the original attack action. If successful, the target loses its Dexterity bonus to AC against your next attack, and you may force the target to take a 5-foot step that does not provoke an attack of opportunity in any direction that does not place it in a spot that is intrinsically dangerous. Following Strike (Ex) Whenever you use an attack action and successfully strike a single creature with both your main-hand and off-hand weapons before the start of your next turn, you can make an additional attack with your off-hand weapon against a different creature as a free action. Gun Kata (Ex) While wielding a firearm, you can still make unarmed strikes with the hands used to wield it (these attacks do not provoke attacks of opportunity if you are not proficient with unarmed strikes); if you do, your unarmed strikes made with any hand wielding a firearm gain any enhancement bonuses to attack or damage rolls your firearm possesses (this bonus cannot exceed +5). When using the attack action to make a successful attack with your unarmed strike against a creature, or when you succeed at a melee attack with a double weapon that is part melee weapon and part firearm (such as the axe musket or dagger pistol) using the attack action, as a swift action you can make a ranged attack with a -2 penalty against the same creature with your firearm or the firearm portion of your weapon; this attack does not provoke an attack of opportunity. Paired Proficiency (Ex) Each combat feat, class feature, or combat talent which would apply to your main hand weapon also applies to your off-hand weapon, unless it would be an illegal choice (such as abilities that require a specific weapon). At +10 base attack bonus, combat feats, class features, or combat talents which would apply to your off-hand weapon also applies to your main hand weapon, unless they would also be an illegal choice. The only exception to this is special attack actions. Perfect Set Up (Ex) As long as you have martial focus, as part of an attack action you may make a touch attack with your main-hand weapon which deals only the weapon’s damage die. If this attack is successful, the next attack you make with your off-hand weapon gains a +2 bonus to its damage roll and targets the creature’s flat-footed AC (the target is not actually flat-footed for this attack), ignoring cover or concealment as long as that attack is made before the end of your next round. For every 4 points of base attack bonus you possess, this bonus damage increases by +2. Redirection (Ex) When making a barrage, you may use an extra attack to strike one of your other attacks, changing its course mid-flight. Rather than making this extra attack, another of your attacks may instead change course once, allowing you to strike around corners, bypass cover, or perform other, similar feats. You require Barrage to gain this talent. Spinning Shot (Ex) When performing a barrage, you may make an additional extra attack. However, all of your attacks made as part of this barrage must target different creatures. At 10 base attack bonus, you may make a second additional attack as part of this barrage. You must have the Barrage ability. Synchronous Accuracy (Ex) Whenever you miss an attack with your main hand weapon, you may expend your martial focus as an immediate action to make an additional attack with your off-hand weapon. This effect lasts until the start of your next turn, allowing you to make an off-hand attack whenever you miss with an attack made with your main hand weapon. Tandem Offensive (Ex) As long as you have Martial Focus, if you successfully use the attack action to strike a creature with your main-hand weapon, your off-hand weapon gains any enhancement bonus your mainhand weapon possesses until the beginning of your next turn, replacing any enhancement bonuses your off-hand may possess. At +10 base attack bonus, your off-hand weapon is also treated as though it were made of the same material as your main-hand weapon for the purposes of penetrating damage reduction. Vigilant Gun (Ex) As long as you have martial focus, you threaten all squares within 5 ft. of yourself with your ranged or thrown weapon. When making an attack of opportunity with a ranged weapon, you do not provoke an attack of opportunity with your ranged attack. You may take this talent a total of twice. If taken a second time, increase the distance that you threaten by +5 ft. Walking Fire (Ex) When attacking the same target multiple times during a barrage, each attack after the first gains a cumulative +1 bonus against that target (for example, the second attack would gain a +1 bonus, the third would gain a +2 bonus, etc.). This cannot exceed the penalty to attack applied by the barrage itself. You must have the Barrage ability. Category:Martial Spheres